onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Division 11
Division 11 is the most well guarded secret in the UGI. So much that the very mention of the name people disappear. They are believed to be apart of UGI Intelligence. History was created to protect the UGI at all cost and use any means nessecary whether it was murder, geonocide or even torture they use it. According to UGI penal code torture isn't allowed but Division 11 used it prolifically. Division 11 is apparently staffed by Taiidans only as they are the best infilitrators in the galaxy. They all have cybernetic implants much like Erex Solari Malren's. However they use technology that allows them to not only give them the ability to literally turn them into a person they are impersonating as down to the cellular level to where you cannot tell them from the victim and use a device to transfer all the victims knowledge to themselves so they know everything abou the person. This was used to literally infilitrate UGI's enemies. One of the best things did was create a piece of technology that literally allowed the UGI to replicate vessels so instead of contructing them in months and years they could build them in hours or if it is a large vessel it could take months. Personnel and equipment Operative These are soldiers that are seen on all UGI worlds and can be seen on some Starfleet worlds but no one knows their affiliation except that they were UGI armor. However they do have cloak generators that conceal their bodies and cannot be seen even on scanners which allow them to be on bases and not be known of their presence. They use any means nessecary to gather intelligence be it seduction, deception, violence, or torture. They have no "rules" nor do they have to follow any laws. You can see them anywhere but what makes them very usual is that sometimes if a certain unit has thier own coloring their armor is the coloring of that unit to ensure no one knows of it. Otherwise its pureblack and blue armoring. Equipment They are all equipped with Plasma pistols, and SOLARIS Plasma Rifle's and can easily be the most lethal soldier in the room. Some of these agents are literally grown and are very acrobatic, and can be a contortionist even in thier armor they are extremely flexible. Their best known move is that they can bound jumping off of objects to climb up something with magnetic gloves and boots they can crawl along the ceiling or wall but they have sound dispercers that allow them to move as fast as they want as hard as they want and no one hears a sound. These soldiers trained from birth can easily outstrip and out maneuver Starfleet's Section 31. After the Sorghelli War they wore the RD-14 Overwatch Armor and were most notably mistaken for the UGI Policing outfits. This gave them flexibility but they would later become some of the projects greatest device ever. The UGI Temporal Device and later Temporal Corps, they would erase all traces of their soldiers to ensure the project would remain secret. Even the likes of General Ian Matter wouldn't ever find out about this Temporal device. Their soldiers would use beaming technology in the armor (Div11 specs) to beam heavy armor plating into the armor while in combat after detection of energy fire or projectile hitting them though it did mess with their ability to use martial arts they were able to survive hard hitting weapons including from weapons from the future. Known Projects *Project Black Codex Category:UGI Category:UGI Intelligence